


Juste cette fois

by malurette



Category: Family COMPO
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Switching, Trans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste une fois, Sora a accepté de faire l’amour selon leurs corps de naissance, en renonçant à leur identité profonde. Pour tenter de donner un bébé à Yukari qui veut tant être mère, parce que l’idée d’être père l’émeut aussi. Il est d’accord pour tenter leur chance, juste cette fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste cette fois

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514319) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Juste cette fois  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Family Compo  
>  **Couple :** Sora x Yukari  
>  **Genre :** scène primordiale  
>  **Gradation :** R à NC-17 / M+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Hojo Tsukasa, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissements :** double inversion de couple  
>  **Thèmes :** "retournement de situation" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (25 juin 09)  
> Et aussi simplement "Sora x Yukari, couple inversé" pour le Kink Mème Anonyme Multifandom Francophone (LJ)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : conception de Shion  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des paquets

Juste une fois, Sora a accepté de faire l’amour selon leurs corps de naissance, en renonçant à leur identité profonde. Pour tenter de donner un bébé à Yukari qui veut tant être mère, parce que l’idée d’être père l’émeut aussi. Il est d’accord pour tenter leur chance, juste cette fois.

 

Ils ont le cœur battant, tous les deux. Comme si pour chacun, c’était la toute première fois. Et d’une certaine manière, puisqu’ils se lancent dans une pratique inconnu, puisque Sora se soumet à quelque chose qui lui fait peur, puisque Yukari doit assumer un rôle qu’elle considère ne pas être le sien... c’est une première (et unique) fois très spéciale.

Intimidée, Yukari passe avant un temps infini sous la douche, pour être sûre et certaine d’être propre et prête. Pendant que Sora attend, et tente de ne pas laisser monter l’angoisse, de ne pas se laisser céder à la tentation de renoncer. Qu’il fasse preuve de courage, comme un homme ! Même s’il s’apprête à se laisser faire l’amour comme une femme.  
Pour une fois, lui aussi aurait bien besoin du réconfort d’une longue, longue douche. Mais il refuse d’entrer à ce point dans le rôle et réduit ce passage au minimum exigé.

Il retrouve Yukari agenouillée sur le lit, comme l’épouse aimante attendant son mari qu’elle est.

Les premiers gestes, d’ôter respectivement leurs peignoirs, qu’il vienne l’embrasser, s’allonger à ses côtés, la caresser, sont les mêmes que d’habitude. Pendant de longues, longues, longues minutes qui s’étirent presque en heures, ils se préparent, trouvant confiance dans les préliminaires familiers avant de tenter l’exceptionnel.

Le gel lubrifiant qu’utilise Sora pour glisser ses doigts en Yukari va trouver cette fois un nouvel usage. Allongée sur le dos, elle l’attend. Réprimant son appréhension, les yeux fixés sur elle pour raviver sa détermination, il prépare l’acte. Peu importe l’anatomie de l’un et de l’autre, c’est lui l’homme, c’est lui qui est en charge.   
Yukari, rassurante, accueillante, l’invite à le faire.

Résolument, il la chevauche. Lui-même, il guide le pénis de sa femme en lui. Elle l’encourage. Elle le soutient.   
La présence entre ses jambes, à l’intérieur de lui, si bizarre qu’elle soit au départ, Sora peut s’en accommoder.   
Maintenant... maintenant, l’important, s’il veut aller jusqu’au bout, s’ils veulent faire cet enfant, c’est que Yukari jouisse. Mais avoir à bouger ainsi sur elle... cela lui semble incongru. 

Mais Yukari le regarde avec amour et reconnaissance. Sur son visage, il lit quelque chose qui dépasse tout ce qu’elle lui a montré jusque là : c’est comme s’il était l’homme le plus viril du monde de se prêter à cette épreuve.

Il frémit malgré tout. Il sent son corps se contracter autour de Yukari, Yukari trembler sous lui. La manière dont elle prononce son nom, ce qui se reflète sur son visage ne le trompe pas : ça y est, elle a joui. (Lui non, mais qu’importe, se dit-il :). Ils ont réussi. 

Alors seulement, il se rend compte de combien son coeur bat fort. L’humidité qu’il sent sourdre entre ses jambes, il ne sait pas si c’est le lubrifiant utilisé, du sang, ses propres fluides qui s’écoulent, ou ceux de Yukari qui déjà reflueraient.  
Avec mille précautions, il se dégage et se rallonge à ses côtés.

« Crois-tu que ça ait marché ? »  
 _J’espère que oui, qu’on n’ait pas fait ça pour rien._  
J’espère que non ; pour toi je suis prêt à essayer mais quand même, l’idée d’être enceint me terrifie.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Yukari se fait grave.  
« Je n’aurais pas dû poser cette question. Sora... merci pour cette nuit. N’en parlons plus maintenant. »  
Sans l’écouter, Sora marmonne,  
« Je voudrais prendre une douche.  
\- Ça n’est pas une très bonne idée, si vite après, si nous voulons...  
\- Ouaiiis. T’en fais pas. De tout façon je suis crevé, trop d’émotions depuis quelques heures, je dors. Me laverai demain.  
\- Merci. Merci encore.  
\- Chut, je dors... »


End file.
